


Promp filling

by AHundredSins (AHundredButterflies)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Collars, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Sitting, Forced Orgasm, Gentle femdom, Overstimulation, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHundredButterflies/pseuds/AHundredSins
Summary: Just a bunch of gentle femdom promps from my tumblr





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mini story prompt: A follower (fellow switch) nervously approaches you in real life, admitting to being a huge fan of your blog.

Vacations are suppose to be for relaxing, which is the reason why you saved some money to go to somewhere warm with a lot of beaches. What you didn’t expect was the guy in front of you.

You have gone to the pool of your hotel for some sunbathing. In you busy life you usually didn’t get time to neither sunbath nor wear your favorite bathing suit. It’s quite a slutty one, bright blue with a neon pink trim and when you get in the water the crotch part tended to stick to your pussy giving you such a slutty look you couldn’t help but feel aroused.

You where getting your back tanned, having unraveled the straps of the top of you bikini to avoid annoying tan lines, it was while getting ready to turn around when the boy got close to you. He was handsome in a classical way, not some greek god but there was certain charm in the way he walked towards you. He looked more and more nervous the closer he got to you. by the time he was right in front f you he was twisting his hands. you where waiting for some ridiculous pic up line or even a request for you phone number but any rebuttal that you might ave disappeared the moment the guy speaked.

“Are you AHundredSins?” - You where definitely not expecting that. Your surprised expression must have been enough answer for the boy - “You are, i recognize that bathing suit, oh my good i’m such a huge fan, your blog is so hot” - Your brain was still in loading mode. Your blog was just a hobby, a way to liberate some pen up frustration, upload some slutty pics and reblog porny gifts. You create it as a liberating thing after you broke up with you last boyfriend. You didn’t think you’d get followers, much less that you’d find a follower on you vacation.

“I am, yes. Are you any of my mutuals?” - You didn’t keep track of all your followers, some tended to be more noticeable for you but that was because they interacted more frequently than others.

“I’m not but i don’t mind. I can’t believe i found you in the middle of my vacations. I’m so excited, I’ve never met another switch in real life” - Excited indeed, a look towards his bathing suit showed that certain part of the surprise followers was waking up. Something in you stirred, a heat i your belly that you usually controlled with some slutty pics online and the hard fuck of you dildo. But something about the earnest of the boy was endearing, besides it’s been months since you where fucked good and if the evidence was any proof your switch boy would be down for just that.

Looking around you notice for the first time that there’s no other soul in the pool. The switch boy is still talking, not noticing how you make mental plans to fuck his brains out. In a move that you hope looks more smooth that it felt you sit up, letting the top part of your slutty bikini to fall down and leaving your small breasts bare.

Immediately the boy shut up, a look of utter surprise in his face. You laugh merrily and grab his hand to push him into the pool chair. The surprise look changed rapidly into one of lust and a smirk appeared in your follower, rapidly getting with the program.

“I though you didn’t sleep with your followers?”

“No, i don’t do distance nor internet relationships, you are neither on another country nor talking to me from a computer so i don’t see any problem, unless you don’t want to?” - While the guy was aroused if he wasn’t willing to have sex you were not going to do anything, after all aggressive propositions weren’t for everyone and one night stands might not be this person cup of tea.

“I want, one hundred percent, yes please, just making sure, but aren’t we a little exposed?”

“Does it bother you too much? We can always go to my room”

“No, just check in”

“Good” - It was the last thing you said before pushing him flat on the pool chair, grabbing both his hands you put the on your hips, right in the bows that keep it in place, an unspoken permission to unravel them as you kissed him. It was a dance, at time you lead, others you let him fuck your mouth and bite your lips until they’re swollen only to take control and return the favor. All the while his hand had discarted your bottom and his hands started wandering, one to your breast and nipples the other to your wet pussy. Pushing inside, playing with your pussy lips only to dip once again with one, two and three fingers, caressing your clit with his thumb.

Your hand are also wandering, pushing his bathing suit down to be able to play with his dick, one hand softly massaging his balls while the other played with the underside of the head. Suddenly you get an idea, you sit up, and checking one again that the pool is still empty you change positions, your pussy right in front f his face. You lowered yourself slowly, giving him chance to say something in case he does not want for you to sit on his face, but his hand rapidly fly to your ass, gripping tight and pushing you down, until his small whines are muffled by your pussy and thighs. Once you are comfortable you lower your head down, and just before taking his dick in your mouth you think that this particular vacation is going to be the most relaxing ‘till date.


	2. Forced orgasms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey could you please write a story about making the reader have repeated, forced orgasms? Thank you xx

You two had been at it for hours.

At one point you remember her leaving the room for a while only to return with a bottle of water and a packet of cookies, but it’s hard to tell over the veil of overstimulation covering you.

The idea was to see how many orgasms you could have, to find your limit. Your girl only accepted after you confide to her how much you wanted it. Now four orgasms in you’d like to rethink your choices in life.

The first one was from a hand job, to take the edge off. Her small hands covering yours as both worked you to your peak, her kissing you softly on the mouth.

The second one was from her fingering your prostate, apparently -according to the internet- prostate orgasm could be dry, so you two were trying for that. She worked you slowly with some of your favorite strawberry lube, pushing first one and then two fingers in you, stroking into your prostate with insistent pushes.

The third one came courtesy of a vibrator inside you, on low so the buildup could be longer. It has an egg shape, with a cable connected to a switch so you could change the vibration levels once inside you. She had left it inside while she played with your nipples, stroking, kissing and biting them ‘till they were red and painful.

By that point you started crying for overstimulation, but when she asked for your color you told her green.

The fourth one was from dry humping your pillow. Your girl had replaced the vibrator for a simple butt plug. That was the point where she left the room. You put the pillow between your legs, because even with the overstimulation and the three orgasms your dick was still hard, painful but hard. You started rocking into the pillow without thinking, only to cum surprisingly when she entered the room and asked you, in a half surprised - half mad tone, what where you doing.

Now you are hard again, courtesy of the vibrator, once again, inside you and your girl mouthing your cock. You honestly though you couldn’t get hard again, after four orgasms there is no way your dick is up to the task, but you are proven wrong when you slowly, but surely, start getting hard inside your girls mouth. When you’re hard enough she moves herself to straddle your lap, she grabs the vibrator switch on one hand while she guides your dick inside her, starting to move up and down slowly. At this point all you can do is let yourself be used as a glorified dildo, you’re barely conscious enough to put your hand on her hips as she start going faster and faster, only to cum suddenly when she push the vibrator to its highest setting.

She stays sitting as you ride your fifth orgasm of the night, putting the vibrator once again on its lowest setting and letting you go soft inside her. You are sure this is it, you can’t go for another, there is no way you can get hard, but when she ask you what your color is, your stupid brain -fucked dumb apparently- tell her green. She just smirk, and push one again the vibrator to its highest setting, feeling your dick try and get hard once again inside of her.

Yes, you should definitely rethink your life choices.


	3. Collars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "um could you maybe do one about a couple (again in present second-person) about a couple in a pet store and then they end up also getting stuff for pet play and go home and start it..."

Initially the only reason you two were in the store was to get your moms new chow chow a gift, but the moment your eye fell on the medium sized pink and glittery collar you knew it was gonna look perfect on the neck of your current boy toy. 

For all that you two weren’t a couple per se you had something, a something that has been going on for more than three years and so, while most people would be thinking about diamond rings and white picket fences, your mind liked to wander to more rough things. Like the collar in front of you. 

“It’s a little big for the dog, isn’t it?” - For all the fondness you feel for your boy he wasn’t the fastest tool in the shed.

“It’s not the chow chow I was thinking about when I saw it” - You said with a pointed look towards him. A blush appeared on his cheeks.

“Perhaps we should get it, I bet you would look great with it,” - you walked closer to him until your lips were next to his ear - “I’m sure we could get you a few other toys, we’ll say it’s for the dog but we’ll both know”. 

You took a step back, grabbed the collar and put it next to the rubber ball you were getting for your mom. When you looked to your darling he had the look on his face that told you he was fighting against a boner. You do love to tease him.


End file.
